Thick as Thieves
by WoodstockIsJustLikeALittleKid
Summary: What if Will wasn't the only convict being held at the sheriff's station that night? What if his fellow inmate was a certain curly-haired blonde with a penchant for sleeping in beds that don't belong to her? Here's what could have happened in between the Knave's scenes on OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I must confess, I never watched OUATIW, so I knew next to nothing about Will Scarlet before he showed up on OUAT. I'd heard that his character was going to cross over, so I was expecting him, but that's about it. I have to say though, it took me less than 2 minutes (_i.e.,_ the approximate length of his first scene in _Rocky Road_) to fall completely in love with him. I immediately had to know everything I could about him, and have since devoured the whole _Wonderland_ series. I love him even more now. And so, without any further ado, may I present the culmination of my love for the Knave: this story. Enjoy! And remember, reviews=love (and will solicit more chapters. ;) )

Oh yeah, one last thing: to the best of my ability, this story follows the current _Once_ storyline. This story is also in the format of in-between scenes; that is, what might have happened in between the times we see Will on the show. Chapters may seem a little disjointed, but that is intentional. You fill in the blanks with what you know happened on _Once_ (and by using your imagination ;) ).

Now, on with the show!

**_Thick as Thieves_**

"Brought you some company, Scarlet," The female sheriff quipped, as she escorted Laurel into one of two adjacent cells along the back wall of the station.

Laurel looked to see who she was talking to and saw a man in the other cell, sitting on his cot, his elbows on his knees, his hands loosely clasped. He said nothing, but his high cheekbones became more pronounced as he pursed his lips, clearly holding back a snide comment.

"Try not to be too charming." The male sheriff added, giving the man a pointed look.

"Well, I can't really help it now, can I?" The man responded automatically, and Laurel was surprised to hear a heavy English accent. Intrigued, she tried to take him in as the female sheriff undid her cuffs and moved to close the cell door. He looked back at her curiously as she appraised him.

Though he sat, she could tell he was tall, and lean. His hair was dark, and cut shorter on the sides than on top. His brows and eyes were dark too, and prominent: the foremost features of his sculpted face. Beneath one of his eyes was a smattering of red and purple: a bruise that continued over the bridge of his pointed nose. His ears stuck out a little, but his jawline was strong.

He wore dark colors, blues and blacks: a leather jacket over a long-sleeved shirt, and dark-wash jeans with a leather belt and leather boots. He had an air of pride and mystery, and at first glance Laurel didn't know whether to be afraid of him, or attracted to him.

Maybe a little of both.

"Yeah well, maybe you can charm some answers out of her." The female sheriff said, locking the cell with a flourish. "Just let me know when you're ready to do some explaining," She said to Laurel, "Otherwise, I hope you're comfortable." And with that, both sheriffs left, leaving Laurel and the man in the other cell all alone.

Laurel settled onto her cot, rubbing her hands on her thighs, very aware of the other inmate's eyes still on her. She met his gaze, and he smirked.

"Well now, aren't you a pretty little thin'?"

Laurel didn't respond, though inwardly she felt flushed. Who was this guy, and who did he think he was to be calling her pretty? She looked away from him, despite how nice he was to look at. Maybe if she ignored him he'd leave her alone.

"And quiet, too, eh?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. He had a great voice, she'd give him that, but she wasn't about to open up to him.

"That's all right," He continued, "I can talk enough for the both of us." Laurel kept her gaze resolutely in the other direction, but she heard him stand up and move to the bars dividing their cells. "So," The man said, "What are ya in for?... Armed robbery? Reckless endangerment? Public _indecency?"_ He said the last word as if it tasted good.

Laurel folded her arms over her chest.

"I see," He said, "Not goin' to trust me?" Laurel continued not to acknowledge him. After a pause, he seemed to make a realization. "Well, where are me manners?" He exclaimed. "I haven't introduced meself!"

Impulsively, Laurel glanced at him. She couldn't help it - she did want to know who he was.

"My name's Will Scarlet." He grinned at her, his arms slung lazily through the cell bars. He seemed satisfied that she'd looked at him. "And what do they call you?"

Looking at him was one thing - he was quite handsome, especially when he smiled, so really it was unreasonable not to - but talking to him was another. She was not going to answer him.

"They call me Goldilocks," Laurel said, the words escaping her without volition. Mentally, she kicked herself.

"Goldilocks, eh? Well, innit that fittin'?" Will continued to grin, cocking his head to the side as his eyes moved over her long, golden curls.

"That's what they call me," Laurel responded, "But my name is Laurel. Laurel Gold." At that, Will's handsome smile faded into a look of contemplation.

"Gold, eh? Any relation to a Mr. Gold?"

Laurel had no idea who he was talking about, and Will could tell from her expression.

"Guess not," He added, his smirk returning.

Laurel unfolded her arms and placed her hands in her lap, looking at them. Looking at Will was too hard. The combination of his voice, his looks, his attitude... He was too charming. Two minutes of conversation and she was already starting to like him.

"Sleeping," She said quietly.

"What now?" Will asked.

"That's what I'm in for," Laurel answered. "Sleeping. In a bed. That wasn't mine. In a house, that also wasn't mine."

Will chuckled, "We have that in common, then."

Laurel looked back up at him.

"Well, not in a bed, but they caught me sleepin', too. In a library. That I'd broken into." He elaborated.

"Why were you sleeping in a library?" Laurel couldn't help herself. She'd always been too curious for her own good.

Will chuckled, "To be honest, I don't really know. I was little drunk, you see. All I remember is breakin' in. Next thin' I know, I'm wakin' up in this cell with a splittin' head and that bleedin' sheriff woman barkin' at me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Laurel and Will hesitated on the sidewalk outside the station. They exchanged glances, neither very sure just what to do with their sudden and unexpected freedom.

"So you fancy a drink, then?" Will asked, adjusting the waistband of his jeans.

One night. They'd spent one night together, each in their own jail cell. They'd conversed long into the evening, the station fading into darkness, until they eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence, and soon after, a light slumber. Will quickly and easily took down the flimsy wall Laurel had tried to put between them. He was a stranger, but talking to him felt natural. The more he spoke, the more attractive she found him, and the more she wanted to trust him.

She told him about her run in with bears, and missing the first curse but not the second. He told her about living through the first curse, and a little about Wonderland. But neither shared everything, and both knew it. Still, though they dug no deeper than surface level, Laurel felt as though Will now knew her better than anyone in this little town. And that feeling was both exciting and scary.

"Maybe next time." She responded.

Lying in separate cells, each on their own cot, staring at the plaster ceiling half the night had been one thing. They had almost no choice but to bond in that situation. But if Laurel accepted an offer to have a drink with Will, that would be her choice. And as much as he intrigued her, she wasn't sure if she was ready to voluntarily involve anyone else in her life just yet. Especially someone with whom she already felt such a connection.

"Besides," Laurel added, "You know they're sure to notice we're missing. They'll be looking for us sooner or later."

"Right then," Will said, with what Laurel couldn't help but hope was a hint of disappointment, "I guess this is where we go our separate ways then."

"It was nice to meet you, Will." Laurel said, and meant it. She extended her hand to him, and he looked at it for a moment before taking it. Feeling the warmth of his slightly rough hand gave Laurel the sudden realization that this was the first time they'd touched - and would probably be the last.

"The pleasure was most certainly all mine." Will bowed slightly.

Laurel's hand slipped from his grasp, leaving it feeling cold. She tucked her hands into her pockets in response.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She gave him a faint smile. He returned the smile.

"I do hope so." He said, beginning to walk backward, his eyebrows lifting.

"Stay out of trouble." Laurel added, as he turned to leave.

"And you." Will chuckled over his shoulder, then continued down the sidewalk. Laurel watched him walk away for just a moment - briefly wondering where he was going and secretly wishing to go along - before she too turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel jumped again, this time getting a footing against the side of the house just long enough to push the window up another few inches. Another jump, another push, but this time the window barely budged. The house was old and the window frames were sticky. Another jump: she managed to grasp the sill with both hands, plant both feet against the siding, and pull herself up to give the window a better shove, but it was no use. It was stuck fast. Laurel sighed and dropped back down to the ground.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of trouble," Came a thickly accented voice from behind her.

Laurel nearly jumped again. She was startled, but less because she'd been caught and more because of who'd caught her. She knew who it was without looking; still, surprise made her turn to see him.

Will casually leaned against the side of the house, a look of both amusement and admiration on his handsome face.

"Will!" Laurel exclaimed, attempting to catch her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thin'," He replied, smirking. Laurel had to admit to herself that she was pleased to see him again. It had been less than 24 hours since they'd said goodbye outside the station, but it had taken her barely 5 minutes to rethink her decision to part ways with him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She quipped at him. "Besides, I asked you first." Taking a good look at him, she noticed the bruise on his cheekbone had yellowed, but was fading. Otherwise, he looked just as he had the day before.

"Right you are," He grinned. "I was just makin' me way to see Robin Hood. He's an old friend of mine and I thought we might do some catchin' up. His camp's not far from 'ere, you see. But along the way, I 'appened to see a certain curly-haired blonde-"

"And you followed me?" Laurel interjected, not sure whether to be annoyed or flattered.

"Indeed." Will answered. "I was curious what you were up to this deep in the woods. Then I saw you attemptin' to break into this house..."

"It's abandoned," Laurel interrupted again. "I doubt anyone would mind, so if you're trying to stop me-"

"I'm not 'ere to stop you," Will cut her off this time, still looking amused. Laurel frowned.

"You're not?"

"No," Will smiled. "I've staged my share of break-ins, remember? But..." He paused to look inside his jacket. He dug around for a moment before pulling something out, "There is an easier way, ya know." He held open his hand to reveal a few small, metal tools. Laurel instantly discerned their purpose: lock picks.

"You're going to help me?" She asked, incredulous.

"I'm goin' to 'elp ya," Will grinned again. He then started walking toward the front of the house. Laurel quickly followed behind.

"Why?" She asked. Did he want to get her in trouble?

"Call it thieves' honor." He answered, ascending the steps to the front porch. "I like to 'elp my fellow burglars. Besides, I'm always up for a bit of mischief." He looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye as he knelt in front of the door.

He'd already begun jiggling the tools in the lock by the time she reached him on the porch. "All about the tumblers..." He breathed as he fiddled, his tongue in his cheek. Laurel waited silently as Will worked, and after a few short moments there was a "click" and he pushed the door open. "And it's all yours, Milady."

Laurel exchanged looks with Will, then stepped inside. He followed only a few steps behind. They paused inside the front room, taking in the scene. It was old and abandoned, but it had all the trappings of a home.

"The Wicked Witch used this house as her hideout," Laurel explained. "So I figured no one else would be coming near it."

"Not bad," Will gave his approval, and Laurel felt oddly flattered. "So," He asked, rubbing his hands together, "What are we 'ere to steal?" Laurel gave him a look.

"Nothing," She answered. Will returned her look.

"Nothin'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Or everything, depending on how you look at it." Laurel elaborated. Will continued to look confused.

"What now?"

Laurel gave a small shrug, "I'm taking the house." Will's lip curled slightly.

"What, you mean stay 'ere?"

Laurel shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to stay." Will's brow furrowed. Laurel could tell he was piecing it all together.

"When you were arrested," He said slowly, working it out, "You'd broken into a house and were sleepin' there. I'm guessin' that wasn't for the fun of it." Laurel shook her head in agreement. "You needed a place to sleep." Laurel nodded. Will's brow knit even tighter. "And now you're breakin' into this creepy old place thinkin' you're gonna stay 'ere."

"Yes." Laurel confirmed.

"Bloody hell." Will sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "You should 'ave said somethin', I could 'ave 'elped ya!"

"I didn't need any help. And what could you have done? I take it you don't have very deep roots around here." Laurel crossed her arms, feeling both indignant and surprised that he cared.

"I dunno," Will shrugged, "But I 'ave money. I could've put you up somewhere." At that, he paused and gave her an appraising look. "Speakin' of… where did you stay last night?"

"I don't see why that's any of your concern." She responded. "You barely know me."

A faint look of hurt crossed Will's face. Laurel tried not to let it bother her.

"And anyways, where did you stay? We're both escaped convicts now, thanks to you."

"Actually," Will said, "It's jus' you now. I've been pardoned. I spent the night at the inn, above the diner."

Laurel didn't know what to think, or what to say. She settled on, "Pardoned? How did you get pardoned?"

Will almost smiled, "It's complicated. Short story: I ran into the mayor and she cut me a break."

Laurel huffed and fell back onto the plush, floral sofa, "Well, isn't that just great? Now they'll just be after me."

Will dropped his hands from his hips and took a step in her direction.

"Listen," He said, his voice softening, "I am sorry 'bout that, and I know we've only just met… but I feel like I should be lookin' out for ya." Laurel looked up at him; her heart felt tight inside her chest. "I'm not tryin' to give you a 'ard time," He continued, "And I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but I get the feelin' I'm the closest thin' to a friend you got… Am I wrong?"

He wasn't wrong.

Laurel sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Look," She said, standing up to face him, "I appreciate that you want to help me. I'm not exactly sure why, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

"What can I say? I'm a softy," Will smirked, "And I like ya. Do I need any more reason than that?"

Laurel felt another squeeze on her heart.

"No," She almost smiled, "I guess not. But still, how are you supposed to help me? I can't stay at the inn, not with the sheriffs looking for me. This place is my best bet." She gestured around the room.

"No, I guess you're right." Will responded, then considered her for a moment. "I tell ya what," He said, after a pause, "Why don't you come with me to see Robin Hood? He might 'ave an idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

Laurel had followed Will into the woods, toward Robin Hood's camp; as he'd said, it wasn't very far from the old farmhouse. But when they arrived, instead of finding Robin and his men, they found a deserted campsite. There was no one to be seen, but a few tents were half dismantled, some gear was strewn about, and the coals of a fire still smoked in their ring. The Merry Men, it appeared, had left in a hurry. And for Laurel and Will, it became immediately apparent why: A giant creature that appeared to be made of snow - and that looked none too friendly - was lumbering around at the other end of the campsite.

"Bloody hell…" Will groaned.

Laurel agreed with his assessment, and she felt his hand close around hers and yank her backwards. Will ducked inside the closest tent, and he pulled her in with him. He dropped her hand and put a finger to his lips, warning her to keep quiet. Laurel obliged, and they both knelt by the entrance of the tent, each catching their breath. Will peeked cautiously through the tent flaps, waiting silently for the monster to pass.

"I don't think it saw us," Will whispered as he looked.

Laurel gave a sigh of relief, then inhaled deeply. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice how Will smelled of leather, and earth, and spice. She realized they were huddled very close, closer than they'd ever been, their knees touching and elbows bumping. She could feel Will's warm breath on her face when he turned back to look at her. There was a glimmer of surprise in his eyes when he too saw just how close they were.

"I think it's leavin'." He exhaled, and Laurel could just barely detect whiskey on his breath. She exhaled too, and their breath mixed. Their noses were only inches apart, their mouths only a little farther. Secretly, Laurel wondered if Will's lips held any trace of whiskey too, but almost before she could fully form the thought, he shifted his weight and the distance between them lengthened.

She met Will's gaze, which was still on her, but she couldn't read his almost blank expression. His dark eyes were large and unblinking, his lips slightly parted. Did he know that the idea of kissing him had just crossed her mind? Had he pulled back in response?

After what seemed a long moment, he finally blinked and leaned forward again to peer outside the tent.

"I think it's gone now. The coast is clear." He still whispered.

"So now what?" Laurel asked, unmoving, still savoring their proximity. Will sat back and sighed.

"It's gettin' late, and I dunno where the Merry Men are, or more importantly, where that beast is 'eaded. So the safest thin' is to 'ead back to the 'ouse." He stood as he spoke, brushing past Laurel as he stepped just outside the tent. Laurel followed him. "Looks like we're gonna 'ave to stay the night there after all."

Laurel lifted an eyebrow, "We?" Will frowned.

"If you think I'm gonna let ya stay by yourself now, you got another thin' comin'." He said firmly.

"I'm not objecting," Laurel quickly responded, "I mean, you did just protect me from a giant snow monster… So I guess I can probably trust you." Will's expression softened. His familiar smirk returned.

"I guess we'll just 'ave to see 'bout that, won't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful followers! Your support means so much! Here's the next installment; I hope I can continue to please you!

* * *

><p>Laurel was exhausted the moment they stepped inside the house, but she was hesitant to say goodnight, despite how tired she felt. Stalling, she'd offered to make some tea and Will had accepted to have some. They'd sat next to each other on the large couch, a seat cushion's length between them as they sipped their hot drinks. They'd talked some. Laurel thanked Will for protecting her earlier, and for staying. He brushed it off, said it was nothing. Finally, Laurel felt she couldn't put it off any longer, and stood to head for the stairs.<p>

"Well, I guess I'm going to call it a night." She said, unsure of what else to say. He stood too, and gave her a faint smile.

"Alright, sleep tight." He replied.

"You too." Laurel said, turning to leave. "Let me know if you need anything."

Will had already kicked off his boots, and was removing his belt.

"I'll be fine." He said dismissively. "I've slept in far worse."

Laurel moved across the room as Will pulled off his jacket and settled onto the couch, the jacket over his chest like a blanket.

"Goodnight, Will." She said, as she stepped out of the room. Will's eyes were already closed.

"Goodnight, Goldilocks." He answered teasingly, not opening them.

Laurel paused at the foot of the stairs, gazing into the living room at him, stretched out on the old sofa. He looked so perfectly at ease, and she realized right then that she trusted him. Implicitly and infinitely. Most would call her a fool, but she'd seen enough, known enough untrustworthy people to know that Will Scarlet was someone she could count on. Sure, there was plenty she didn't know about him – and plenty he didn't know about her – but they were in each other's lives now, for good.

Laurel was jolted from her reflection by a creak above her. She glanced up the stairs into the dark hallway. An eerie feeling crept over her, and she hesitated to ascend the steps.

"Will?" She asked quietly.

He didn't move the slightest bit, but he answered, "Oi?"

Laurel gave little thought to the words she spoke next, only said what she felt.

"Would you stay with me?" Will's eyes opened and he lifted his head. He looked to her, standing at the foot of the staircase. Laurel felt the sudden need to clarify. "I mean, I'd feel more comfortable if you came upstairs." Will sat up, his jacket slipping off his chest.

"You want me to stay in the room with you?" He asked, looking faintly surprised. Laurel fought the urge to blush.

"I'd sleep better," She admitted. "If you don't mind, we can just lay out some pillows on the floor for you. But if you'd rather not, that's okay, I just…" Laurel faded at Will's expression. He smirked slightly, but said nothing, only stood and scooped up his jacket and the cushions from the couch. He walked across the living room to meet her at the stairs.

"If it'll help ya sleep better." He said, leaning toward her when he reached her. Laurel smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He only nodded.

"After you, Milady." He said, gesturing up the stairs. Laurel smiled again, and started up the steps. Will followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>Laurel stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a silky, dark green robe. She'd found the robe, and the matching nightgown she wore under it, hanging in the bathroom off the bedroom. Undoubtedly it had belonged to the Wicked Witch, but Laurel figured she couldn't object to her wearing it now.<p>

Will looked up from his cushioned pallet on the floor, where he laid with his arms behind his head. His eyebrows rose as he laid eyes on Laurel.

"Making ourselves at 'ome, are we?" He asked.

"I figured I'd get comfortable." She shrugged. Will's eyes stayed on her as she moved to the bedside.

She was about the remove the robe and climb into the bed, but stopped, suddenly self-conscious. The robe covered her from her neck to her ankles, but the nightgown was much shorter, and had only thin straps.

"Look away," She said to Will.

He only looked at her more in response. Laurel waited, her hands clasping the collar of the robe. Finally, he huffed and turned his head. Satisfied, she turned her back to him and untied the belt, not seeing how he glanced out of the corner of his eye as she slipped the robe off her shoulders.

She slid between the cool cotton sheets and settled into the bed, pulling the blankets up to her neck. She looked to Will, who was looking back, as she reached for the bedside lamp.

"You looked, didn't you?" She asked, trying to give him a disapproving frown. He grinned at her.

"I told ya first time I saw ya," He said unapologetically, "You _are_ a pretty little thin'. What kind of man would I be if I didn't appreciate that?"

"The respectful kind?" Laurel teased. She couldn't be mad at him – not when the thought of his eyes on her filled her with such… excitement.

"And who ever said I was that?" He replied, turning on to his side and looking pleased with himself.

"Goodnight, Will." Laurel sighed. Will's grin faded into sincerity.

"Goodnight, Laurel." He said gently. "Sleep well, now."

Laurel gave him an appreciative smile as she pulled the lamp chain, turning off the light.

"I'll be right 'ere." Will added, his voice soft, drifting through the darkness. Laurel didn't need the reminder; she was very aware of his presence, especially in the dim light. But she appreciated his affirmation.

"Good." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

Though very tired, Laurel laid awake for a long time, listening intently to every sound Will made: when he stretched, when he turned over, when he rubbed his eyes. She grew accustomed to his soft, steady breathing as it deepened. He was so close: if they both stretched out, they could probably just brush fingertips. Still, she wouldn't mind at all if he were closer. She wondered if he was really asleep, or if he was laying awake too, listening to her. She resisted the urge to say his name, to disturb him, and eventually drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laurel? Laurel, wake up. Shush, Laurel, you're only dreaming."

Laurel jerked awake, her eyes snapping open, her breath coming in gasps. She tried to move and found both of her wrists were above her head, held gently but securely. She struggled, terrified, and the hands released her, but a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Whoa, shush now, love. You're alright. You've just 'ad a bad dream, that's all."

In the faint light of the moon that spilled in around the window curtains, she could just recognize Will's face above her. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, a look of concern plain on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, his hands now light on her bare shoulders as he tried to soothe her.

Though still shaken, Laurel realized what was going on. It wasn't the first time she'd had a nightmare so bad that she'd thrashed and cried out in her sleep. She knew she must have woken Will and frightened him. He'd obviously tried to still her, calm her. Relief quickly filled her.

"Will!" She exclaimed, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck and breathed deep the scent of his smooth skin. She was so full of emotion - lingering fear mixed with immense gratitude and harbored desire - she acted with abandon. Will's response was muffled, as his face was in her hair, but still she heard his words, spoken so close to her ear.

"Yeah, it's me. No worries. You're alright." His hands had slid behind her head and neck, and he patted her hair gently.

Laurel loosened her grip on him and he leaned back, but she kept her hands at his collar.

"Musta been some nightmare," Will half-smiled. "You were havin' a right fit. Tossin' and turnin'. And cryin'..." As he spoke, he lifted a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. His fingers were warm, and made Laurel realize hot tears were spilling from both her eyes. She hurriedly wiped her face with both hands, brushing Will's aside.

"Bears," She sniffled, reaching to dry her hands on the blanket, which she found down around her waist.

Will's expression softened.

"Does this 'appen a lot?" He asked, with concern. "I mean, do you often 'ave nightmares about it?"

"Yes," Laurel breathed, seeing no point in lying.

"Well, you're alright now. Safe and sound. No bears 'ere, jus' me." Absently, Will wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger, his voice soothing. Laurel's breathing evened at his touch, though her heart continued to beat at an accelerated pace. After a few moments, he brushed her cheek again and asked, "Better now?" Laurel nodded. "You think you can sleep?" She nodded again. "Alright, you sleep, then. Everythin's alright. I'll be right 'ere-"

Will had started to move from the bed, back toward his spot on the floor, but Laurel caught his arm. He paused, looking at her.

"Stay with me?" She whispered.

Will considered her briefly. For an instant, she thought he might kiss her, but he just smiled.

"Now 'ow can I say no to that?" He said gently.

Laurel's heart filled with warmth, and she quickly lifted the covers and scooted over to make room. Will hesitated just a moment before sliding in beside her. She threw the covers back over both of them and settled in beside him, he on his back and she on her side, facing him. Their bodies were not flush, but touched at certain points: the weave of his long-sleeved shirt felt scratchy against her elbows, but his jeans were smooth against her knees and his socks warm against her toes. It had been so long since Laurel had shared a bed with anyone, she'd forgotten how comforting it was. The heat of his body enveloped her, his woodsy scent filled her head, and the rise and fall of his chest lulled her.

"Thanks," She breathed.

"It's nothin'," Will dismissed her. "'Sides, bed's more comfortable anyway, innit? Now hush, you. Go to sleep." Laurel couldn't see his expression in the dark, but the tone of his voice was playful. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Goodnight, Will."

Laurel thought she heard him smile.

"Goodnight, Goldilocks." He replied, once again.

* * *

><p>For several minutes, both were quiet and still. Laurel tried to sleep, wanted to sleep... but something began bouncing around in her mind: a question she wanted answered more than she wanted sleep.<p>

She opened her eyes. Will laid with one arm behind his head, the other slung across his stomach, and his eyes appeared closed. His breathing was even, but she noticed the hand at his waist was flexing.

"Will?" She whispered.

"Mmm?" Was his response. So he _was_ awake. At least partially, anyway.

"Why _did_ you break into the library?" Laurel asked. "You never did say."

Will's eyes opened slowly, his mouth turned down in a contemplative frown. Laurel worried he didn't want to answer; he had skirted the question the other night at the sheriff's station, so he probably didn't want to talk about it. Still, she had to ask.

Will finally sighed, "I was lonely."

Lonely? He broke into a library because he was lonely?

"But it was closed, there was no one there..." Laurel started.

"I wasn't lookin' for some_one_." Will sighed again. "I was lookin' for some_thin'_."

What did you look for in a library?

"You wanted a book?" Laurel didn't understand.

"Yeah, and I guess I found it, too. Though I don't really remember that part."

Laurel could tell Will was tense. He was uncomfortable talking about this, but she couldn't help herself. She was just so curious, especially about Will.

"What book?" She prodded.

Will didn't respond immediately; he yawned and reached both arms into the air, stretching, before giving a bitter chuckle as he dropped his hands back to his stomach.

_"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland."_

Laurel thought she was starting to get the picture.

"You and Alice were good friends." She said. This was more of a statement than a question. Will had already told her somewhat about his relationship and experiences with Alice: how she had helped him get his heart back from the Queen of Hearts and how he had helped her reunite with her true love, Cyrus the genie. He'd only told her the very abbreviated versions of these stories, so she knew there were plenty of details that had been left out, but she'd refrained from pressing him at the time. She felt far less of a need to restrain herself now.

"The best of mates." Will agreed.

"But that's not why you wanted the book."

Will gave no response, but the expression on his face - as much as Laurel could see in the faint light, anyway - said it all.

"There was someone else from Wonderland that you missed."

Again, silence. Only a heavy look.

"There was someone that you loved there."

Laurel could almost feel the pain - of loss and of regret - that emanated from Will in response.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"What happened to her?" Laurel knew she was digging too deep too soon. _But she just wanted to know._

Will ran a hand over his face, and exhaled. When he answered, he seemed to have collected himself.

"She's gone." He said simply. "For a while now. I've accepted it, and I've been tryin' to move on - she made me promise to move on, to live life, to be 'appy... But every now and then..."

"It's just too much." Laurel finished.

"It's jus' too much." Will agreed.

Laurel said nothing for a few moments. She didn't know what _to_ say. She had plenty more questions, but now felt like the time put her curiosity on pause. She thought she should say _something,_ though. But before she could find the right words, Will spoke again.

"She's the reason the Queen of Hearts ever 'ad my heart, you know. I didn't want to feel the pain, so I gave my heart away. But now... Now I need me heart, pain and all. 'Cause without it, I'll never make good on my promise."

"To be happy?" Laurel asked, surprised but excited by his candor.

"Yeah," Will sighed, "To be 'appy."

Laurel could feel her own heart in her throat. She didn't know how long Will would remain so open; she had one last question she just _had_ to ask.

"And how's that going for you?" She breathed.

Will's gaze drifted toward the ceiling, and he replaced his arm behind his head. His expression was no longer pained, but thoughtful.

"I'm workin' on it." He finally said, and Laurel felt his hand find hers, under the blankets, in between them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel woke gradually, enjoying the warm glow of the sun through her closed eyelids. She stretched lazily, feeling more relaxed than she'd felt in a long time. She had slept soundly for the remainder of the night, experiencing no more dreams, only blissful sleep.

After her conversation with Will she'd had a lot to think about, but she'd chosen to put off any more thinking and just enjoy the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers. She'd savored that feeling, and his closeness, until the heaviness of sleep overtook her. But now morning was here, and their midnight talk made its way back to the front of Laurel's mind.

She opened her eyes to see the charming country bedroom in full, golden daylight. It had to be late morning, if not early afternoon; she and Will had slept in quite late.

And then Laurel realized that Will was no longer holding her hand. In fact, Will was no longer in the bed.

Laurel sat up, looking around the room, listening for any sign of him. For a moment, she felt a pang of loss in the pit if her stomach. Then she saw it: a scrap of paper on the bedside table, a pencil laid across it. She snatched it up, and quickly read the brief, hastily-written note:

_Gone to Granny's. Didn't want to wake you. Be back with breakfast soon. _

_- Will_

Laurel read the note at least three times before she fully absorbed it. He was gone, but he was coming back.

With sudden purpose, she threw back the blankets and hurriedly climbed from the bed.

* * *

><p>Laurel had worried she'd still be in the bathroom when Will returned, but she'd had plenty of time to shower and dress and head downstairs. She now waited anxiously in the living room, busying herself with finger-combing her damp curls.<p>

Had he gotten lost? When did he even leave? Did he run into that snow monster again, or the Snow Queen? Surely he should be back by now.

And then Laurel heard the sound of boots on the front steps, followed shortly by Will opening the front door, and she was relieved of her worrying.

"Good mornin', sunshine." He smiled when he saw her. He held two cups in a holder in one hand and a large brown paper bag in the other. "I come bearin' gifts," He said, holding up the cups and bag.

Laurel stood to greet him, feeling lightened by the sight of him.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back." She told him, moving to take the food from him. As he handed her the bag, she caught a whiff of whiskey on his breath.

"I would 'ave been back sooner, but I ran into me old friend Robin Hood at the diner." He said, a sardonic tone in his voice, as he took one of the lidded cups and offered the other to Laurel. From the warmth and aroma, she discerned the cups' contents to be coffee.

"I'm guessing it wasn't the most pleasant encounter." Laurel remarked.

Will gave half a laugh, "Well, for starters he threw a bloody dart at me 'ead."

"Did you deserve it?" Laurel teased, removing the lid from her coffee to allow it to cool.

"Probably," Will replied, and he took a swig of his own coffee. "But he bought me a drink and we 'ad sort of a heart-to-heart, so it turned out alright," He shrugged.

So that explained the whiskey on his breath, and why he'd been gone for a while.

"Well, why don't we take this in the kitchen and you can tell me all about it?" Laurel asked, and she started toward the doorway with the bag of food and her coffee in-hand.

"Right then," Will agreed, and he followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Laurel and Will still sat at the kitchen table, only scraps of eggs, bacon, and waffles left on the table between them. What remained of Laurel's coffee was now cold, and she idly swirled it around the bottom of her cup.<p>

"He sounds like he's having a hard time. To have the wife back that he lost only to lose her again." She said, considering all Will had told her about his conversation with Robin Hood.

"She's only frozen, not lost." Will corrected, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Mmm." Laurel responded, finishing the last sip of her coffee. "Still must be hard," She added, placing her empty cup on the table, "He must have spent so much time wishing he could have her back, and now he can't do anything... to save her..." She trailed off seeing Will's expression.

He was thinking of her. The one he'd lost. She could tell by the glassy look in his eyes that her words had hit him too close to home.

"I'm sorry." She said gently. Will shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment.

"Don't be." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "You're right. He is 'avin' a time of it. But I told 'im what I thought, and I think it 'elped. He left quite determined, anyway."

"What did you say?" As always, Laurel was curious.

"I jus' told 'im to follow 'is 'eart." Will shrugged. "Said it may ruin 'is life, but it's always worth it."

Laurel chewed on her bottom lip.

"You believe that?" She asked.

Will leveled his gaze on her, and she lifted her eyes to meet his across the table. The moment felt suddenly intimate, and her throat tightened in response.

"Yes." Will answered. "I do."

Laurel blinked, but Will continued to look at her intently.

"I spent a long time without me heart," He continued, with a kind of calm conviction. "I know the difference between feelin' too much, and not enough. And I choose to feel. As much as I can. Good and bad."

Laurel tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She could tell he felt things - deeply, quickly, and unreservedly.

"You're brave." She told him.

"I'm a fool." He replied, the corner of his mouth lifting. "But I do 'ave some redeemin' qualities. Speakin' of - did I mention that Robin weren't the only person I ran into today?"

"Oh?" Laurel raised an eyebrow. She knew he was just trying to change the subject, but she thought it best to play along.

"The mayor lady and 'er sheriff 'usband." Will gave a cheeky smile. "And thanks to 'em, I come bearin' good news as well as the gift that was breakfast."

"Do tell." Laurel matched his smile.

"Well, let's jus' say I worked me magic," Will said, his voice full of pride, "And bargained a pardon for the notorious outlaw... Little Miss Goldilocks."

Laurel was stunned. For a moment, she said nothing, only looked at Will with widened eyes.

"You're welcome?" Will suggested, seeing Laurel's surprise.

She was full of gratitude. She wanted to say thank you. She wanted to ask him how he managed such a feat. She wanted to tell him how this made her feel.

"You did that for me?" Was what came out instead.

Though he maintained his playful demeanor, sincerety colored Will's voice.

"Haven't I told you?" He said. "The best thieves never work alone."

Laurel's chest filled with warmth. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck, just as she had the night before. But somehow, uninfluenced by the haze that follows a dream and in the bright light of the farmhouse kitchen, she just didn't feel she could act so impulsively.

But Will wasn't done.

"And now seein' that you're a free thief," He continued, interrupting Laurel's thoughts, "I think it jus' might be time ya rejoin the rest of the world."

Laurel gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Will reached inside his jacket in response.

Pulling out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and smoothed it out on the table, then slid it across to her. Laurel looked down at it: an old-fashioned logo that read "Granny's Diner" was at the top. Under the logo, in bold, capital letters, were the words:

**HELP WANTED**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So many kind reviews and faithful followers! Thank you, thank you! And please enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

><p>"It's a little short, isn't it?"<p>

Laurel had laid the outfit - her new Granny's Diner uniform - out on the bed to inspect it. It consisted of a white button-up shirt, a little red skirt, and a white waist apron.

Will had convinced her to go straight to Granny's that afternoon. Granny had been in a charitable mood; after a brief interview across the counter, she'd handed Laurel her uniform and told her she'd start in the morning. Then Will, who had been eavesdropping from a barstool at the other end of the counter, piped up.

"What 'bout room and board, then?" He asked.

Both Laurel and Granny gave him looks. After a moment's thought, Granny frowned.

"Fine. But I'll take it from your wages." She said to Laurel gruffly.

"Fair enough." Will grinned, and Laurel shot him another look. Granny gave a quick nod.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late." She barked, already heading back to the kitchen. When she was well out of earshot, Laurel marched up to Will.

"What was that about?" She huffed. She wasn't exactly angry, just confused. Still, Will looked affronted.

"What? I was only tryin' to 'elp!" He lifted his hands, feigning innocence.

"I don't need room and board; I have a place to stay. What I need is money. Now I'll barely be getting any, thanks to you." Laurel sighed. Will lowered his hands, and smirked good-naturedly.

"No offense, Love, but ya didn't really think that creepy old 'ouse was a long-term option, did ya?"

Laurel frowned. He had a point.

"Forgive me for intrudin', but I jus' thought it would be better if you were closer to other people," Will added sincerely, "Not alone out in the woods."

But Laurel didn't mind being alone - not if Will was with her. She felt safe at the farmhouse having him there, but she couldn't - _didn't_ - expect him to stay indefinitely.

"Alright, alright." She sighed again. "I guess you're right." A look of genuine confusion crossed Will's face.

"I am?" He asked.

Laurel nodded, holding back a laugh.

"Well, how 'bout that." He marveled, leaning back on his stool. "I don't 'ear them words very often," He smiled at her. Laurel rolled her eyes, and that had been that.

Now, after an afternoon of exploring the town together - something Laurel had yet had the freedom to do on her own - she and Will were back at the farmhouse, Laurel contemplating the day ahead of her as she looked over her uniform.

"I dunno," Will said, turning his head to the side as he examined the outfit, "Hard to say when you're not wearin' it. Why don't ya try it on?"

Laurel swatted him half-heartedly.

"I'm only sayin'!" Will laughed, putting his arms up in defense. Laurel sighed.

"You'll see me wearing it tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go to bed. I have to get up at the crack of dawn to be to Granny's in time to open."

"Right," Will said, picking up his jacket from an armchair, "I guess I'll leave you to it, then. Best of luck tomorrow. I know you'll do great."

Laurel's face fell.

"You're not staying?"

Will paused, one arm in his jacket, one out. His eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully.

"I'm only 'eaded downstairs, Laurel." He said reassuringly, obviously confused by her disappointment.

"Oh," She felt relieved. Then worried again. "You're not staying up here, with me?"

Will had finished pulling his jacket on and was now fixing his collar, but he paused mid-motion again at her question. He looked at her with his large brown eyes, eyes that appeared to grow whenever he looked at her with concern - and that was something he seemed to do a lot.

"Did you want me to stay?" He asked gently.

"Yes." Laurel replied impulsively. "I mean... it's just..." She looked at the floor, trying to find the right words. How could she explain it? How could she explain why she wanted him close to her so badly? She looked back up at him; he still wore his incredibly endearing look of concern. "It's just that... you keep the bad dreams away. That's all."

A few heartbeats, then the corner of Will's mouth lifted.

"Well, when ya put it like that," He half-smiled. Laurel smiled brightly in return. "I'm sorry," Will continued, "I jus' didn't know if you'd want me in 'ere again. I thought maybe after one night it wouldn't seem so scary, and you'd want your privacy."

"I'd rather sleep soundly." Laurel let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you, Will." She told him, reaching for his hand. He took hers without hesitation.

"Of course," He said, giving her fingers a squeeze. "This is the last night for both us 'ere anyway, innit?"

"I guess you're right." Laurel agreed. Tomorrow night, both Laurel and Will would take up residence in separate rooms at the inn above Granny's. This was likely the last night they'd ever spend together.

"Well, in that case," Will smiled, dropping Laurel's hand to shrug off his jacket, "I 'ave a few questions of me own I'd like to ask ya." As he spoke, he threw his jacket back on the armchair and began stepping out of his boots.

"Oh, really?" Laurel lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Will said, plopping into the chair and kicking up his heels, "Ya asked plenty about_ me_ last night. I think it's only fair that it's me turn to ask about _you_ tonight."

Laurel felt suddenly nervous... but also excited.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Why don't ya go ahead and slip into somethin' a little more comfortable, eh? Then we'll talk." He nodded toward the bathroom, his expression mischievous.

"Okay." Laurel said, taking a deep breath. She then headed from the room without argument, her heart quickly picking up speed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you, thank you to my new followers and reviewers, and to those who continue to stick with me! Your support=life. So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I was kind of waiting to see what happened in the next episode so I could be sure my timeline would mesh up, then I remembered the show wasn't going to be on for another week, and then it was Thanksgiving so I got busy and all that... Anyway, that's enough chit-chat; let's get back to the story! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>When Laurel came back into the bedroom she expected to see Will still sitting in the armchair, so she was surprised to find him lounging on the bed instead.<p>

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." She remarked.

He looked appraisingly at her as she stood at the foot of the bed; she'd gone without the robe this time, and wore only the slip of a nightgown. His eyes on her made her pulse quicken.

"It was your idea to share." He reminded her with a shrug. Laurel sighed with mock impatience.

"Just scoot over," She said, crawling onto the bed.

Will obliged, making room and pulling back the covers for both of them to climb underneath. When they'd settled, the covers up to their chests, he reached and turned off the bedside lamp. The sudden darkness made Laurel's already pounding heart beat faster. She had no idea what to expect Will to ask. He turned on his side to face her and she waited for him to speak, focusing on keeping her breathing even.

"You smell nice," He remarked, propping himself up on one arm, his hand supporting his head.

"Oh," Laurel replied dumbly. She hadn't expected that. "Thanks. It's probably the soap from the bathroom; I just washed my face... Say what you will about the Wicked Witch, but she had good taste in perfumed bath products."

As stupid as she thought she sounded, Laurel could just see Will's amused smile in the faint light of the moon, and that eased some of her worries.

"And in nightwear." He added.

Laurel felt flushed, and resisted the urge to pull the covers up higher. Will chuckled.

"You're nervous," He observed. "Don't be. I've nothin' too scary to ask."

That wasn't entirely the reason why Laurel was nervous, but she was content to let Will think that.

"Okay, so... what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well now, that is the question, innit?" Will smiled down at her. "Where to start?" He mused. Then his expression turned thoughtful. "Well, I guess... I want to know... Seein' as how they've brought us together again tonight, I want to know..." He looked down at Laurel, his eyes meeting hers, "...'bout these nightmares."

His last words were soft, but they cut Laurel to the quick. She swallowed.

"I told you," She answered, her voice small, "They're about the bears."

"I know," Will said. "And ya told me 'bout that as well. But there's more to the story than you're telling me; I know that, too."

"You haven't told me your whole story either." She replied, giving him an accusatory look. Will smirked.

"No, but we both agreed it's my turn to ask the questions this time."

Laurel found herself wringing the edge of the covers in her hands. She relaxed her grip and smoothed the blanket down.

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll tell you the whole story. But I have to warn you, this isn't the kind of story where 'they all lived happily ever after'."

Will nodded, "I consider meself warned. Go on, then."

Laurel took a deep breath, and smoothed her hair back with both hands.

"Okay," She said, "So I told you how, years ago, I'd broken into the bears' house, and how I'd eaten their food-"

Will interrupted, "And 'ow they'd found ya sleepin' in the little one's bed. I'm beginnin' to notice a pattern 'ere..."

"Right," Laurel consented, "Though that's beside the point."

Will shrugged, and she continued.

"So, I told you all that," She exhaled, "And how they were furious when they found me, how they chased me out and would have killed me..."

"Yeah," Will agreed, prompting Laurel to go on. She took another deep breath.

"But I didn't tell you why I even broke in in the first place, or how I managed to get away."

Will inclined his head, but said nothing. He waited patiently for her explanation.

"It was my brother." Laurel finally said, and she could already feel her eyes beginning to burn with the threat of tears.

"What was your brother?" Will asked after a moment, after Laurel didn't elaborate. His voice was kind, but curious.

"My brother. Hayden." She answered. "He was the reason why I even went anywhere near the bears. But he was also the reason why I escaped."

A single tear spilled down Laurel's cheek, and the words began to spill out in similar fashion.

"He was older, by two years." She said, her eyes straying from Will's face as long-suppressed memories came into focus in her mind. "And he was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He was smart, kind, strong, and handsome. Everything a man should be. And everyone loved him. I loved him. But my parents... they loved him more than anyone... more than me."

Will cleared his throat, but Laurel didn't pause to let him speak. She couldn't stop now that she'd started.

"Nothing I ever did was good enough for them. I was smart, but Hayden was smarter. I was kind and strong and pretty, but Hayden was more. I felt invisible..."

"Laurel-" Will tried again, shifting his weight to one elbow, but again she went on as though he hadn't interrupted.

"So I ran away." She told him, matter-of-factly. "I left Hayden a note, telling him how much I loved him, how proud I was to be his sister, but that I couldn't live in his shadow anymore. I didn't know where I was going or what I would do, I just ran. That's how I came to the bears' house."

Laurel wiped her cheeks, both of which were now wet with hot tears. Will didn't try to interject again, only waited for her to continue.

"I ran until I couldn't run anymore, until I came upon a lovely little cottage, nestled deep in the woods... I'd never broken in anywhere before, never stolen anything... but I was so tired, and hungry, and it looked so inviting... I just had one bowl of porridge, thought I'd just take a little nap. I didn't mean any harm... But the next thing I knew, I was running for my life."

Will had placed a placating hand on her shoulder, but Laurel barely felt it.

"They were so fast," She exhaled; despite her tears, her voice remained steady. "They were going to catch me. And then... Hayden."

Will's hand was now rubbing a soothing pattern up and down her arm. Laurel had come to the hardest part of the story to tell, but she was determined to tell it.

"He'd followed me." She explained. "He'd found my note, and he went after me. Of all the things he was good at," She gave a small, humorless laugh, "He was best at tracking. He found me just in time to fight off the bears."

"Laur..." Will breathed. "I get it. You don't have to-" Laurel shook her head. He'd wanted the whole story, and she wasn't going to stop until she told him everything.

"He took down the papa bear with a few quick arrows. Then the baby bear attacked him. They struggled, but Hayden overtook him with his sword by the time the mama bear caught up. Enraged by the death of her cub, she went wild... Hayden told me to run, said he would catch up... So I did. I ran, just like he told me to... but he never caught up."

Laurel's voice broke on her final words, and Will's hand moved down her arm to close around her fingers.

"Shush, love." He whispered. Laurel took a deep, shaky breath.

"So that's my story, Will." She finally concluded, her voice even again. "My brother's dead because of me, and I'm reminded of that fact almost every single night... You wanted to know why I have nightmares," She sighed, "and now you do."

Will exhaled deeply. Laurel looked to him for the first time since beginning to tell her tale, and found on his face an expression that mirrored the ache she felt. And though it was hard to tell in the dim light, in his eye she thought she saw a glimmer of a tear. Real or imagined, that tear caused her to bury her face in his chest, and dampen his shirt with more tears of her own. He didn't resist, only wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another long overdue chapter, but hopefully the next one will be coming soon. I have plenty of ideas and I can't wait to see what you think of them! As always, please review if you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for your support!

* * *

><p>"I've never told anyone that before."<p>

Laurel lazily fingered the hem of Will's shirt as she lay beneath his arm. The fabric of his shirt, dampened by her tears, felt cold and scratchy against her cheek, though his solid chest and the strong thump of his heart were comfortable against her ear. She had long since run out of tears, having silently cried them all in the security of Will's arms. He'd said nothing while he held her, only stroked her hair, his chin atop her head.

It was true, what she'd said. She'd not told anyone about Hayden before. Part of her had felt ashamed, had made her want to hide the truth. The other part of her had only been waiting for the right person to tell. Someone who would listen, and care. Someone she could trust. Someone who would understand.

Will, it turned out, was exactly that person.

"I 'ad a sister." He told her, when he felt she was ready to listen.

Laurel's fingers paused, the hem of Will's shirt still between them.

"Younger, by four years." Will continued, one hand rubbing a slow circle against Laurel's back, his other arm moving behind his head. "She died too, when we were young. It was an accident, a thin patch of ice on the lake by our cottage... All it takes is one second and ya whole life changes forever."

Laurel curled her knees up to her stomach, against Will's side. His hand slid lower down her back. Her heart ached, for his loss and for her own. It also ached with longing, for her brother. And for Will.

"I'm sorry," She said weakly.

"I'm sorry, for you." He replied.

Laurel adjusted her cheek on his chest, trying to move it to a dry spot. She almost laughed when it proved difficult.

"I'm sorry I soaked your shirt," She told him, lifting her head to look at him.

"No worries," Will smiled down at her. "It's my fault, anyway. I didn't mean to make ya cry, I only wanted to know more 'bout ya."

"You didn't," Laurel assured him, laying her head back down. "It's just... I've kept my story to myself for so long. I thought maybe if I pretended it didn't happen long enough, it wouldn't be real, you know?"

Will murmured an "mmm" in assent, and Laurel felt the vibration the sound made in his chest.

"Telling it just made it real," She explained. "All the feelings I've been trying to run away from just overwhelmed me."

Laurel smoothed Will's shirt across his abdomen, and he crossed his ankles casually.

"You must think I'm such a crybaby." She added, after a moment. "This makes two nights in a row that I've spent blubbering to you."

Distractedly, Will tugged gently on one of Laurel's curls, stretching it down her back. His touch sent a shiver up her spine.

"I don't think you're a crybaby." He disagreed. "I think you've been tryin' to be strong for too long. 'Ave ya been on your own since you lost your brother? 'Ave you been runnin' this whole time?"

"Yes." Laurel answered.

"Bloody 'ell." Will sighed. He let go of the curl he'd been tugging and it bounced back into shape.

"I didn't have anyone else," Laurel elaborated. "I knew my parents would blame me. They'd never forgive me."

Will looked down at her then, and she lifted her head again to look back up at him.

"It was an accident, you know?" He said, his expression serious. "Your brother, that is... Just like me sister. It weren't your fault."

Laurel frowned.

"Wasn't it?"

"I know 'ow you feel," Will told her. "I blamed meself for me sister for the longest time. If only I'd been more careful, if only I knew 'ow to swim... But ya can't do that. These thin's, they just 'appen."

Laurel had tried to tell herself the same thing, so many times. But for some reason when Will said it, she believed it.

He continued to look her in the eye, nothing but sincerity coloring his handsome features. It took everything Laurel had to resist the urge to stretch up and press her lips to his.

What she couldn't resist, however, was the feeling that was growing within her, slowly consuming her. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, she could feel it. She knew it. Had known it, for a while now, but in this moment she could finally put a name to it: Love.

She was falling in love with Will Scarlet.

Laurel looked away from him, hoping he didn't notice the light in her eyes this realization sparked. She settled back onto his chest and felt him lean his head back against his arm.

"If you say so." She breathed.

"Trust me," Will resumed stroking her hair, "Runnin' away and blamin' yourself... That's no way to live."

"I do trust you," Laurel almost whispered.

Will didn't respond immediately, but his arm tightened around her shoulders. Laurel couldn't be sure, but she thought his heart was beating louder.

"It's gettin' late," He said. "I've kept ya up too long. You've got a big day tomorrow, ya need your rest."

Laurel knew he was right, but if she could have her way she'd stay up all night with him. If she could have her way, she would never leave this bed - or Will's arms.

"I know," She said, sinking deeper into the mattress and Will's embrace. "It's okay. As you said, it's our last night."

"Right..." Will's agreement was reluctant. "Still, I'll not 'ave you be late on your first day because of me."

Laurel pictured Granny's reaction and almost smiled at the thought.

"No, we wouldn't want that."

"Off to sleep with ya then." Will placed a kiss atop her head. "And only good dreams now, ya 'ear?"

Just the mention of the word sleep, and Laurel's eyelids grew heavy.

"Yes, sir," She couldn't help but yawn. She nuzzled her face against Will's chest, closing her eyes and feeling both completely relaxed and completely alive. "Goodnight, Will." She murmured. He didn't know what this night meant to her, or how she felt about him, but that wouldn't stop her from savoring both the night and her feelings.

"Goodnight, Goldilocks." Will said softly, and Laurel drifted to sleep, lulled by the rhythm of his quickly beating heart.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: See, I told you it wouldn't be too long before the next chapter! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good read! ;)

* * *

><p>The early morning hours, dawn barely breaking. Pale, unearthly light, filtering in, swathing the room in an unsaturated glow.<p>

A fog. A haze. Cognition functioning at base-level. Not asleep, but not awake. In that carnal state between. Inhibition-less. Hungry.

His mouth suddenly on her mouth, his lips moving against her lips. The sweet taste of salt. The warmth, the softness. The need for air, and an utter lack of concern about it.

Deeper kisses. Passionate. Vulnerable. Honest.

Heart throbbing, blood rushing, head swimming. Blankets falling, sheets twisting, hands grasping...

"Laurel? Hel-looo, earth to Laurel..."

Laurel blinked, and Ruby came into focus before her, one hand on her hip, the other holding a pot of coffee.

"Sorry," Laurel said, brought back to the moment and feeling abashed. "I was just remembering something."

Ruby looked amused, "I could tell. What was it?"

Laurel shrugged, "Just a dream I had this morning."

"Must have been some dream." Ruby smiled knowingly.

It was, but that's all it was. Laurel had woken from her dream with disappointment. The scene had been the same - in bed with Will in the growing light of morning - but that was where the similarities with her dream ended. Will had been sound asleep, and Laurel had delicately extricated herself from his arms in order to get up and get dressed for work. He was still sleeping by the time she was ready to go, though he'd turned onto his side. The scene ended with Laurel leaving with a parting glance at Will's sleeping form, not with the two entangled in each other; it was completely unlike her dream and much to her regret.

"I'd love to hear about it," Ruby interrupted Laurel's thoughts again, "But table six needs a refill. Can you take booth three?"

Laurel glanced at the third booth. The man settling in there had just walked in, and his doing so had been the cause of her getting lost in memory. Will Scarlet, the very star of her dream, sat in the red vinyl booth, looking eager and as handsome as ever - and completely oblivious to the affect he had on her.

Laurel took a deep breath, picked up a pot of coffee and a mug, and headed for the table.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya," Will greeted as Laurel approached.

She sat the mug down and began pouring the coffee.

"Hey, Will. Come to watch the show?"

Ruby had been kind and patient, and Laurel was doing her best to do her best, but she had been distracted all morning. She'd been slow to react and quick to forget: Ruby's instructions and customers' orders went in one ear and out the other. It was only 11 something, but Laurel already felt like her performance on her first day as a Granny's waitress was shaping up to be pretty pathetic.

"Just 'ere for breakfast, Love," Will replied. "And the view," He added, with cheek.

Laurel glanced at the clock: 11:54.

"You mean lunch? It's almost noon." She raised an eyebrow. Will didn't miss a beat.

"And maybe dinner, too." He agreed, then leaned forward conspiratorially. "The way I figure it, ya owe me a free meal or two - seein' as 'ow I 'elped ya get the job and all."

Laurel considered him.

"Yes, you did help, and I am grateful. So I'll tell you what, lunch and dinner's on me."

She slid the cup of coffee across the table to him. Will looked down at it, his lip curled in confusion, then back up at Laurel, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Did you want cream and sugar with that?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Understanding dawned on Will.

"No, thank you," He answered, his expression changing to a smirk as he reached into his jacket. He produced a metal flask, then proceeded to pour a generous splash of its contents into his coffee.

"All right then. Well, if you decide you want to pay for anything, let me know. Otherwise, I have a job to do." Laurel told him, turning to leave. She got about two steps before Will called after her.

"Oi, Laurel!"

She paused and turned back. Will screwed the cap of his flask on and stowed it back in his jacket, his eyes giving her a once-over all the while. Laurel waited.

"I like the uniform, by the way." He finally said, taking a sip of his drink. "And I don't think it's too short."

Laurel suppressed a smile.

"Just go easy on the whiskey, all right?"

"Thief's honor." Will saluted, and Laurel continued on her way back to the counter.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure Sunday's made any difference for that man."<p>

Laurel gave Will a look as she walked by his booth, and he turned his head to watch her as she passed. He thought she didn't see him top off his coffee mug with the rest of the contents of his flask, but she did. She wasn't sure what to think about his frequent drinking. She suspected he drank to numb the ache, but hadn't he said he _wanted_ to feel? Hadn't he held her hand - held _her -_ and said he was moving on?

Laurel attempted to listen in on the rest of the conversation between Will and the man she could only assume was Robin Hood as she waited on the neighboring booth, but she only caught fragments: something about a book, magic, the clock tower… and just as she passed the booth again, she heard Will mention a library. She was very curious as to what they were talking about, but booth two was waiting impatiently for their lunch.

"Order up!" Ruby said, hefting a large tray of food into Laurel's arms. She then leaned in and whispered, "And don't look now, but booth three keeps watching you."

"Oh?" Laurel asked, trying to sound casually surprised.

Ruby grinned, "I think you have an admirer."

Laurel looked over her shoulder. Will and Robin were standing, and Will was pulling a wallet from his back pocket. He fished a few bills out and dropped them on the table, then caught her eye and gave her a nod. She gave him an appreciative smile in return, and watched as he and Robin headed for the door.

"Do you know him?" Ruby asked, seeing the exchange.

"Yeah," Laurel answered. "We're… friends." It wasn't the most accurate term, but she didn't know how else to put it.

Ruby humphed.

"That's not how my friends look at me," She said, grabbing two coffee pots and heading for the corner table. "But what do I know?" She smiled as she walked away.

_About as much as me,_ Laurel thought, sighing inwardly, and as she headed back to booth two, she couldn't help but notice how empty booth three now looked.


End file.
